


Idol / Fan

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge Idol / fan.Cas has taken his little sister to a festival where he meets singer Dean Winchester.





	Idol / Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I was focused when I wrote this one, but it is what it is and since I had no other ideas for fan / idol this is what came out.
> 
> Also - one line about someone getting clean from a drug problem.

‘Hi there, how you doing?’ Dean asked. He smiled at the girl, then looked down to sign the A5 piece of card in front of him. She just grinned back at him, before moving on to Sam next to him.

Where she blushes, and launched into saying ‘omg I love you’ several times over. No guessing who her favourite is.

Dean and Sam Winchester are the lead singer and drummer in the band _Supernatural._ The rest of the band is the lead guitarist Ruby and bass player Jess. 

‘How many more are there?’ Sam mutters to him. Dean cranes his neck and squints at the small gathering of people. They’re all standing behind metal barriers, waiting for the guy to tell them it’s their turn to get their A5 piece of card stamped with the festival’s logo signed.

‘Not that many as far as I can tell.’ Dean stretches an arm above his head. ‘Didn’t they say we’d be finished by 1.30?’ They’ve been signing for the fans for over an hour now. Normally Dean loves a signing. Seeing the fan’s faces, hearing how his band, his music has helped them overcome whatever problems they’ve had in life.

He’s just not feeling it today. He’s on the wrong side of his twenties to be staying up partying till 3am. And drinking. The drinking really has to stop.

The sun is beating down, and Dean’s grateful for the awing the band are under.

‘It’s almost time now, but if there’s really only a small group left, we should stay. It’ll only take like what, five extra minutes?’ Sam says. Dean hates him when he gets all reasonable. When did Sam turn into the sensible brother?

_When he got clean_ says a voice in Dean’s head, that he squashes. They’re past that. Reminders don’t help anything.

‘Hey, man, what’s up?’ Dean says, holding out a hand for the red head in front of him to shake. She’s quite pretty, and a couple of years ago Dean would have been all over that. He’s been burned by fans one too many times though – a few have them have sold their stories, although that’s nothing compared to the ones who just blog about spending the night with him.

‘I’m so happy I finally get to meet you. I’ve listened to you guys for like ever. _Bugs_ is like my favourite song.’ Dean nods and smiles, but internally he’s raising an eyebrow. He considers _bugs_ one of the worst songs he’s ever written. They don’t even perform it any more.

The girl moves onto Sam, squealing at him too, and Dean looks up for the next person. He always makes it a point to shake the hands of the fans, because he knows that some of the other members of the band – Ruby – sign their name, and ignore the fans.

The pen slides off the edge of the paper as Dean looks up.

Okay. So, the thing is, Dean’s not been exactly straight – haha – about his sexuality in the press. He likes girls. He likes guys.

But he’s got this reputation as a womanizer and the press just eat that shit up. His team love it when he’s splashed all over the cover of a magazine with the latest starlet on his arm.

He’s had a few encounters with guys since they became famous, but only when he could be sure they wouldn’t tell anyone, or didn’t know who he was. They’ve been few and far between, but not non-existent.

But, shit, this guy is going to make him break all his own rules.

He’s a littler shorter than Dean, with hair that falls just so over his tanned face, and these pink lips that Dean just knows are going to be soft. He’s staring down at the table with dark blue eyes, and a small frown between his eyebrows.

It’s only because of the very slight wrinkles by his eyes that Dean knows they’re around the same age.

‘I hope this isn’t an odd thing to ask,’ the guy says, a gravelly voice coming out that Dean’s going to be thinking about all day. Dean hopes he’s not about to ask for something weird, and ruin all his fantasies. ‘But could you write ‘to Gabe’ at the top?’ Th guy quirks his lips. ‘It’s a gift for my brother.’

‘Sure,’ Dean says writing what he’s been asked. He looks at the queue, but it’s only a group of girls hanging around chatting. They don’t seem in any hurry to meet them.

And the red-head is still talking to Sam. ‘Do you want me to sign something for you?’

‘Oh, no, I’m okay thanks,’ the guy says. He stands, not blinking at Dean.

‘Uh, okay. So, are you having fun?’ Dean asks. He could kick himself. Is this really how he’s going to chat this guy up?

‘It’s a little hot for my liking.’ The guy pulls the collar of his t-shirt down a little, to expose a slightly red chest. ‘And standing in this queue for two hours without sun cream wasn’t my best move.’ Dean feels the urge to press his hands against the slight burn. ‘It’s annoying. I’m usually the responsible one,’ the guy says.

‘Yeah? So, uh, not-Gabe, who’s your favourite band?’ Dean asks, grinning at him. The question usually elects a smile from the person. They usually don’t feel they can say anything other than _Supernatural._

‘I don’t really have one,’ the guy says. Oh. ‘I’m not really into music.’

‘Do you mind me asking what you’re doing at a music festival then?’ Dean asks. The guy nods at the red-head. ‘Ah, I get it.’ Dean feels a sinking in his gut. Of course, this guy would have a girlfriend.

‘Yes. Our parents insisted she couldn’t come without one of us accompanying her and I drew the short straw.’ Our parents; that’s pretty much all Dean hears. ‘Gabe – my brother – pretended that he was disappointed he had to work this weekend, so I’m getting him as much signed stuff as I can. He, at least, has heard of most of these bands.’ The guy glances along at his sister who is now talking to Jess.

‘Had you heard of us before?’ Dean asks.

‘Yes. Anna blasts your songs out all the time.’

‘I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for you later then, when we’re performing our set.’

‘Why?’

‘To see you singing along of course.’

‘I may know the words to the songs, Dean, but I assure you, I won’t be singing. If I hadn’t promised I’d be stuck to Anna’s side, I’d be back in the tent for the rest of the weekend.’

This guy has a tent.

‘You’re a good big brother,’ Dean says. He’s got some experience of that.

‘Well, Anna’s the baby of the family. It’s been a bit difficult lately, and she deserved something good to happen.’ A few girls passing by the tent, suddenly scream ‘SUPERNATURAL’ at the top of their lungs, then run away giggling.

The guy flinches. ‘I suppose the smile of her face is worth my extreme discomfort.’

Dean noticed that the girls’ who were waiting have gone. Anna’s still happily chatting away to Jess, but Ruby’s making signs that she’s ready to leave.

Dean gets an idea.

‘Hey, does your brother – Gabe – know who we are?’ he asks.

‘There wouldn’t be much point in me getting you sign something for him if he didn’t,’ the guy says. ‘He’s almost as fond of you as Anna is. I think he’s even a little bit upset that he missed out on seeing you guys live.’ The guy nods to Sam. ‘Sam’s his favourite.’ Sam looks at them, a questioning gaze on his face. Dean shakes his head, just a tiny bit.

‘Well, how about we make your brother jealous?’ Dean asks. He stands up, and makes his way around the table. ‘And we could probably make Anna’s day too.’

‘Alright then,’ the guy says. Dean gestures to his brother, and the rest of the band.

‘Hey guys, come here. Group photo, get around here.’ Dean slings an arm around the guy, and watches as Anna’s eyes grow wide. ‘Anna, you coming?’ She nods her head, looking like all her dreams have come true as she settles herself in front of Sam and Jess. Ruby is posing on the end of the group. The guy is still looking a little perplexed, like he’s got no idea how he ended up in this situation. ‘Got a phone?’ Dean asks the guy. There’s no point getting a photo if Dean’s not going to get anything out of this.

The guy hands over a phone wordlessly. Dean’s arm is still around him. ‘Hey, Crowley get over her. Take this photo.’ He hands the guys phone off to their manager who slinks forward. When he sees the pose they’re all taking, he rolls his eyes, but takes the photo anyway.

‘There. Will that do?’ Crowley asks, but doesn’t wait around for an answer. He slinks back off to the VIP area.

Dean looks at the photo, and while he still needs to get what he wants out of his – mainly this guy’s phone number – he can see Anna desperately trying to see the photo from where she is. She’s making wide facial expressions at her brother, but the guy is shaking his head, like he has no clue what’s going on either.

‘Hey, this is really good. You know, it would look really good as a promo photo for us. Do you mind if I send this to myself?’ The guy shakes his head.

‘Go ahead,’ the guy says.

Dean sends it to himself, getting a little thrill when the text comes through on his phone. He hands the guy back his own one, and he passes it straight to Anna. The look on her face reminds Dean why he loves this job.

Once everyone is distracted – the rest of the band moving to go and get ready for their performance, Anna to send that photo to all of her friends – Dean turns back to the guy.

‘So, I’m just going to come out and say this,’ Dean says. ‘But I’d really like to be able to use your number. Again. To text you.’

The guy looks at him, his eyes flicking up and down his body, taking him in, and Dean feels like he’s never been stared at so intently in his life.

‘You want to text me?’

‘Sure. Need to find out how jealous your brother gets, right?’

‘Is that the only reason?’ the guy asks. Dean wanted this, but that old panic flares up, that this guy might go and tell the papers. ‘Because if it wasn’t, I’d be okay with that. I’d also be okay if I’m reading the signs all wrong, and you literally just want to know what Gabe’s reaction is.’ Would it be the worst thing if this guy went to the papers? It might be a good thing, then he wouldn’t have to officially release a statement or any of that bullshit.

‘I don’t. I’d like to text you. Ask you out. I’m in town for the next few weeks.’ The guy nods.

‘Yes.’ Then he smiles, a full-blown thing that makes Dean’s heart do weird things in his chest.

‘Gabe and Anna have got tickets to one of your concerts.’

‘Will you be there?’ Dean asks.

‘I feel I may be persuaded to go along, yes. I’m Cas by the way. Castiel Novak.’ And well, shit, if that hasn’t got a hundred lyrics about angels flying around Dean’s head. Dean’s name is yelled from somewhere, and he claps Cas on the shoulder.

‘I’ll look for you in the crowd when we’re on stage,’ Dean tells him. A look of horror passes over Cas’s face.

‘I’d forgotten about the crowds,’ Cas groans.

‘Well, if you ask nicely, I could probably get you and Anna backstage-,’

‘Shush,’ Cas says. ‘All I need is Anna to hear the words backstage and freak out. She wanted a proper festival experience, and she will get one. I’m a grown man, I can handle a crowd. Of loud screaming teenagers. For a weekend.’ Dean’s feels like Cas has given this pep talk to himself a lot of times, coming up here.

Dean laughs.

‘I’ll see you later, Cas,’ Dean says. Cas just nods, and raises in a hand in a goodbye.

 

Dean spends the rest of the festival sending Cas backstage snaps of the band.

Cas refuses to tell Anna why he’s laughing.


End file.
